


Malicious Sympathy

by JantoForever21



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e13 End of Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoForever21/pseuds/JantoForever21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of an EoD coda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malicious Sympathy

I had been wrong. Or rather, I had pushed the feelings away and reverted to maliciousness. I knew how he felt; how he-feels-this is just an idea; feel free to replace it the way you had it.

I just pretend I don't care.

In truth I do care quite a bit. I don't want him to get hurt like I did although it'd be in a different way. Some people say I don't care, but that's not true. I do care and I try to help--in my own special way.


End file.
